Thanksgiving with the Bensons
by omggcece
Summary: Really, the greatest thing that's happened so far is seeing Fredward naked." - Seddie. Based on Sam's new blog. One-shot.


_T_**han**_ks_gi_**ving**_ with the _**B**ens_**_on_s** OR _**Rand**om_ **_One-Shot_** With _**a **Horrible_ _**Tit**_le

omgg**cece **

---

Sam Puckett smirked. "Really, the greatest thing that's happened so far is seeing Fredward naked."

Sam snorted with laughter as Carly went into complete freak out mode, talking so fast the blonde couldn't understand a word she said. When Carly finally stopped talking and Sam could hear her taking out her inhaler, she decided to tell exactly how she had seen him naked.

"I was going to take a shower, right, so I grabbed a towel and a rag, you know, and walked back into my room to undress...."

---

I wrapped the Doratowel around me (I don't know why the Bensons have a Dora towel, and I don't intend on finding out) and grabbed the matching rag and ran into the bathroom 'cause I didn't wanna risk the dork seeing me in the hallway in just a towel.

Okay, so this is where it really gets good. I turned around once I was in there and locked the door. Then, I hanged my towel up and pushed aside the shower curtain (Really Carls, it's practically a miracle Freddie isn't gay) and there was Freddork turning off the shower! ...Now that I think about it, puberty really did wonders for him.

"But, Sam, Freddie Benson saw YOU, Samantha Puckett, naked!" Carly squeaked in shock. "I know, I know. But trust me, man, if you saw a guy bare naked - who was as cute as Jake Crandell or something - who was dripping wet, you'd probably forget you were naked, too."

Carly sighed impatiently over the phone, waiting for Sam to continue the story.

Alright, so, Freddie was just staring there in shock with this look of fear, shock, and _"Don't kill me, Sam!"_and I was pretty much checkin' the dork out - wait, scratch that, _hot_ dork.

After a moment of Freddie looking anywhere but me and me focusing my attention on him, I finally realized that I was standing in Freddie's bathroom, naked except for a rag, and a freshly wet from the shower Freddie and quickly grabbed my towel and clothes and bolted to use your shower.

---

"Oh, my God! This is just so, so..."

Sam laughed as the brunette was shocked to silence. She opened her mouth to tell Carly more of the details, but stopped when an embarrassed looking Freddie informed her Thanksgiving dinner was ready.

"Yo, Carlotta, mama's hungry and dinner's ready! Call me later, alright?"

"Fine." Carly muttered, hanging up. Sam put (Missy's) cell phone on Freddie's bed, hopping off to the living room and hurrying over to her seat.

Freddie yelped when Sam's leg brushed against his, causing Sam to notice she had almost sat on him.

Sam moved to the seat next to him. Ms. Benson was busy buying the apple cider; in the four days she had been staying with Freddie and her she had learned drinking apple cider at 11:59 p.m. before Thanksgiving was finished was some weird family tradition.

She awkwardly grabbed a plate, putting a little bit of everything on it whereas Freddie only took a little bit.

She grabbed her fork and attacked her potato, raising it to her mouth to eat it before Freddie grabbed the fork away. "We have to wait until my mom gets home, pray, and then you can eat," Freddie said sternly, placing the fork back on her plate.

Sam glared and got up from her seat, heading back to Freddie's room (Ms. Benson had insisted she sleep in Freddie's room and he take the couch - that was one of the rare times she had liked her).

"Why are you going back to your room? My mom should be back any second with the apple cider," Freddie mumbled.

Sam sighed and walked back to her seat, looking anywhere but the food and trying not to breath through her nose.

After what felt like forever to Sam, Ms. Benson finally came home with the apple cider. She walked to the kitchen and stuffed the cider in the fridge, sitting down next to Sam.

She grabbed a plate herself and only took a little bit of stuffing and a piece of apple pie with some ice cream on the side. Sam couldn't understand how the woman could only take that little.

"Sam, that's a awful lot of food on your plate. I mean, you've got a giant piece of apple pie, and then a bigger piece of sweet potato pie, and a leg, breast, and--"

"Will you shut up?" Freddie suddenly yelled, banging his head on the table. Ms. Benson placed a hand over her heart, Sam looking equally shocked that The Incident had that big of a effect on him.

"Fredward! What is your problem?"

Freddie's left eye twitched, and he looked as if he were going to explode. "I was turning off the shower and then all of the sudden Sam pulled aside the shower curtain and she was naked and I screamed and she screamed and she placed her rag over her lower area and then moved it and placed it over her chest and then back to her lower area and then she just stared at me for a while and then ran out of the room and yeeeep!"

_What a run-on sentence. Oh, well._ Freddie's left eye was still twitching, but at least he didn't look like he was going to explode anymore. Sam slowly looked up from the floor, shifting her gaze to Ms. Benson.

Her hand was still on her heart and her eyes were the size of saucers. As if it happened in slow motion, Marissa fell backwards with a loud _THUMP_. Freddie and Sam jumped out of their chairs, time seeming to go in fast motion now.

Freddie grabbed her feet while Sam grunted and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

They slowly lifted her, the two teenagers practically dragging her over to the plastic covered couch.

Sam panted and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Freddie sat down next to her, taking off his left shoe and then his sock.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"This sock should wake her up," Freddie explained, waving it in the blonde's face.

"Oh!" Sam gasped. She backed away from the sock and Freddie laughed, getting up from the coffee table.

Sam grabbed his wrist. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Freddie."

"What are you talking about?" Sam licked her lips nervously, her grip on his wrist tightening. "I mean, about The Shower Incident."

His eyes widened. "Um, thanks? Your...not bad yourself? Yeah, any guy would be lucky to have you."

Sam's eyebrows raised curiously. "Dude...aw, freak it." She left her hand around his wrist and raised from her seat on the table. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt from behind and crashed her lips against his.

A loud _"Freddie!"_ brought the two teens attention back to Ms. Benson. She looked as if she were going to faint again, but she quickly composed herself.

"You're lucky your mother is taking me to a Madonna concert for free in turn for keeping you here. Sam, go to your room. Freddie, you and me need to have a serious talk in my bedroom."

Freddie gulped nervously while Sam just smirked and skipped off in the direction of Freddie's room. She paused on the way and grabbed her plate, running over to the fridge and taking a bottle of apple cider.

"Alright, I'm out, I'm out!" Sam muttered when she saw Ms. Benson's annoyed expression.

As soon as she shut the door she heard yelling out in the living room. Sam laughed and set her dinner on the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"Carls, you'll _never_ believe what just happened...."

---

**A/N: So this was my sad attempt at humor; I was feeling kind of silly and breaking the fourth wall is fun, Thanksgiving is coming up, I've got a week and four days off, I absolutely LOVED Sam's new blog, and this was written! Considering my long break, I should finish up the update on iHave Changed and start on my HM story. It was gonna be a Loliver/Moliver, but I changed it to a Liley/Loliver.:)**

**-omggcece**


End file.
